


i got you (moonlight)

by kameleonten



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, F/F, Making Out, Morning After, Oral Sex, PWP, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameleonten/pseuds/kameleonten
Summary: Suki and Yue have been eying each other at a club - Suki decide to finally take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i got you (moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first lesbian smut i've ever posted so go easy on me lol  
> also i picture them being around 23/24 in this story, so definitely aged up.

Suki has seen the girl with white hair at the club several times now, but never walked up to her. She’s beautiful, dark skin and dark blue eyes. Suki has only seen her up close twice, when they were both getting drinks at the bar. Every single time they’d made eye contact the other girl would hastily look away, cheeks reddening but she never made a move on Suki. Then again, Suki never made a move on _her._ Toph made fun of their weird stalemate that probably only existed in Suki’s head. Suki regretted telling Toph about the girl every time they went back to the club - she’s _blind_ for spirits sake, all she had to do was _not tell her_ and she wouldn’t know. Then again, knowing Toph she’d probably be able to sniff it out of Suki anyway. 

It was a Saturday night when Suki decided to finally suck it up and do something about the whole thing, downing three shots of vodka in quick succession before making her way over with a suggestive smile on her lips

-

Yue pushed the brunette girl up against the wall of her bedroom, attaching her lips to her neck and sucking a delicate bruise right above her collarbone, before being gently pushed away.

”Nowhere visible,” the brunette panted out, moaning when Yue tentatively licks at the space just between Suki’s breast and collarbone. ”I’m Suki, by the way.” 

”I’m Yue,” sys Yue and lets out a groan as Suki’ hands find their way to Yue’s back, clawing at her spine. Yue unbuttons a few of the buttons on Suki’s shirt, teases her fingers across her nipple as Yue cups her breast. She squeezes gently with her hands as she finishes off the hickey, pressing her lips against the purpling skin quickly before pulling Suki into a deep kiss.

”Do you have any preferences?” Yue asks nicely against Suki’s lips. Suki’s eyes flutter open.

”I needed to eat you out like, yesterday.” Suki moans, pushing Yue’s skirt up to her waist with her hands, stroking her thumbs along the edges of Yue’s panties before hooking in and pulling.

”Spirits,” Yue pants. ”Please.” Suki smiles against Yues lips and gets down on her knees, taking Yue’s panties down with her. The sight of the girl on her knees between Yue’s legs, bunched up skirt resting along Suki’s shoulders is enough to leave Yue with wobbly legs so she - less gracefully than she would’ve wanted - sits down on the bed right behind her. Suki laughs gently at the movement.

”Can’t stand up straight around you,” Yue mumbles, lays down flat on the bed with her legs spread.

”Good.” Suki smirks, spreads Yue’s cunt with her fingers before dropping a kiss right at her entrance, licking into her quick before settling with massaging her clit through the hood. Yue’s mouning spurs her on and Suki slowly slips one finger into her, not fully committing to anything until Yue groans out 

”Spirits, just finger me already” which has Suki resting her forehead against Yue’s hipbone just to let out a breathy laugh. She does as she’s told still, starting up a faster pace of exploring and crooking her finger, trying to find…

”Oh my…” Yue’s sentence drifts off into something unintelligible as she groans loud.

”Found it.” Suki smirks again, kisses at Yue’s clit quick, just once, before returning to her methodical massaging and sucking.

”You should fuck me.” Yue says when Suki pulls out her finger to push in another one. She quirks an eyebrow.

”I was planning on it,” 

”No, with a strap. You should fuck me.” Yue explains and Suki freezes for just a second, on her way to suckle at Yue’s clit again. Suki lets out a groan. 

”You’re gonna be the death of me.” Suki says with honesty

”Lemme get you off first,” Yue asks, reaching forward to Suki unbutton her shirt.

”It’ll probably be better if I haven’t just come my brains out.” Suki suggests, shoving off her jeans. Yue has stripped off her dress, leaving her in a bra that matches the panties already on the floor. It quickly joins them as Yue strips the bra off. 

”Something tells me it’s gonna be good either way.” Yue shrugs, waits for Suki to get her panties off before adding ”Besides, all I’ve been able to think of all night is you coming on my tongue.” 

”You’re _definitely_ going to be the death of me.” She kisses Yue long and hard, before flipping them over so Suki is on the bottom.”Can’t say I hate it though,” Yue laughs loudly before kissing her way down Suki’s chest, stopping to suck at a nipple hard before continuing her way down. The first contact of her mouth against Suki’s cunt has Suki shivering and moaning low. Yue licks into her with fervor, massaging Suki’s clit with her tongue and tugging at her labia softly. It doesn’t take long until Suki is a panting mess, and after that it only takes another few moments of sucking before Suki is coming, letting out a loud moan as Yue licks into her a final time. 

”Spirits,” Suki moans out, taking in a deep breath. ”I might need to catch my breath. Yue laughs low and places a kiss right under Suki’s belly button. She then raises up so she can kiss Suki on the lips, and Suki moans at the taste of herself. She cups Yue’s breasts with her hands, pinches at a nipple softly as Yue moans into Suki’s mouth. 

”Lemme just…” Yue lets out another moan as Suki pinches harder for a second, kisses the mound of her breast. 

”Get the strap?” Suki suggests, and Yue nods fervently before rolling off Suki, grabbing the strap from a drawer under the bed. The harness is a simple white and Yue tosses it gracelessly at Suki before selecting a dildo. She ends up choosing a smaller one in a soft purple shade but with a fierce curve. It bounces against Suki’s hip when Yue throws it at her.

”Hot.” Suki deadpans and Yue laughs, cheeks turning red. Suki straps herself in effortlessly with shaking fingers.

”You nervous?” Yue asks with her head cocked slightly to the left. 

”Still trying to come down.” Suki admits, smirking as Yue spreads her legs in front of her again. Suki puts one of Yue’s nipples into her mouth, sucking hard as the dildo bumps against Yue’s thigh. Suki presses two fingers into Yue, pinching at the nipple not in her mouth. Yue gasps as she feels the press of the fingers inside of her,

”I’m ready, just fuck me already.”

”Gotta make sure,” Suki replies, pulling away from Yue’s chest and scissoring her fingers before crooking them deep. Yue groans loudly again, and then Suki works on fucking the dildo into Yue in one long slow thrust, a hand on Yue’s hipbone. Yue grasps at her wrist, leaving small half-moon marks from her nails. Finally Suki bottom out, and Yue lets out a small groan as Suki stills before moving again, thrusting in and out with a smooth pace that has Yue gasping and clutching at Suki’s back with sharp nails. The base of the dildo is rubbing at Suki’s clit as she fucks into Yue and soon she’s also a moaning mess.

”Fuck, I’m gonna…” Yue groans, squeezing her eyes shut before coming loudly, panting and moaning, and Suki can feel how hard Yue is clenching at the toy as she fucks her through her orgasm. As soon as Yue’s done coming, Suki strips out of the harness and reaches down with her fingers to finish herself off, Yue reaching out to meet Suki in a deep kiss just as she comes. They both slump down onto the bed.

”Ow,” Yue groans, gently shoving Suki off of her as the brunette laughs ”My neighbor is never going to let me hear the end of this.” 

”Good,” Suki yawns, snuggles into the crook of Yue’s arms, ”You could use the reminder.”

”’s if I’d forget.” Yue mumbles against Suki’s head, but she’s already asleep. 

-

Suki wakes with a startle as a loud laugh echoes through the room next to her. She rubs her eyes open and groans at the sunlight hitting her right in her eyes. 

”You’re gonna wake her up!” Suki hears Yue’s voice pitch high and defensive.

”Suck it up, you woke me up last night.” An eerily familiar voice says and Suki freezes as she is pulling her underwear back on. She quickly pulls on her bralette from last night - skipping the shirt for now - and her jeans before rushing into the other room. Yue is sitting at a kitchen island with two plates in front of her and the smell of toast is filling the air. Standing on the other side of the island is Sokka.

”Oh my god, what are you doing here?” Suki bursts out before she can think any better of it.

”You two know each other?” Yue asks, face blanched.

”He’s my ex.” Suki deadpans.

”She’s my best friend.” Sokka says, smiling.

”Oh my god, you’re _the_ Suki.” Yue massages her temples. ”Of course you are.”

”How do _you_ two know each other?” 

”She’s my ex.” Sokka says, smiling widely again.

”He’s my friend. And neighbor.” Yue groans, and Suki flushes red.

”Oh fuck.” Suki lets out. ”You’re never going to let me hear the end of this.”

”Can’t believe my exes hooked up. I really bring people together,” Sokka says with a goofy grin, taking a slice of apple from one of the plates even as Yue slaps at his fingers.

”I made you breakfast,” Yue says, looking away from Sokka. She pats on the chair next to her and shoves a plate of food to Suki as she sits down - toast, scrambled eggs and a small fruit salad. 

”Thanks,” Suki says with a smile before digging in. ”So, what are you even doing here, Sokka?”

”Well. I came over to make fun of Yue for-”

”Shut up.” Yue says with a threatening smile. And Sokka frowns,

”Wait, didn’t you say that you were finally going to talk to the girl you’ve been crushing on?” 

”Oh my god.” Yue put her face into her hands, failing to hide the blush blooming across her cheeks. Sokka seemed to have caught up to himself, because he pauses.

”Oh shit.” He blinks, looking between a confused Suki and a horrified Yue. ”I’m going to leave.” 

”Please do.” Says Yue from behind her palms, and Sokka rushes out the front door, being careful not to slam it too hard when he leaves.

”So, was I like, option number two?” Suki asks, trying to shove a grape into her mouth as she speaks. Based on the look on Yue’s face, she fails at the attempted nonchalance.

”Not exactly,” Yue winces.

”Oh.” Suki replies, a little dejected.

”No, like,” Yue clears her throat. ”You _were_ the crush. You’re still the crush.” Her cheeks are flushing up yet again, contrasting her dark skin in a distracting way.

” _Oh_.” Suki smiles. ”Good.” 

”Good?”

”Yeah. I’ve been trying to figure you out for a while now.” Suki smiles. ”You kept staring at me and then just looking away. I couldn’t tell what you wanted.”

”I was trying to be discreet.” Yue argues.

”You failed.” Suki retorts and Yue snorts.

”Good thing it worked anyway.” Yue smiles brightly before leaning in to give Suki a soft kiss that quickly turns filthy.

”You’re gonna be the death of me.” Suki says with a gasp of breath.

  
  



End file.
